U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0113958 describes a hand-lamp device having a battery-receiving area, a swiveling mechanism, a lighting device and a coupling device that is provided to contact a hand-held machine-tool battery located in the battery-receiving area and, in at least one operating state, is situated between the lighting device and the battery-receiving area.